swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle for Coruscant
The Battle for Coruscant was a pivotal battle in the Eternal War where the New Republic forces, the Galactic Alliance and the New Jedi Order mounted their defenses on Coruscant when the planet was invaded by the Fallen Empire, led by the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, Kraven Voz and the Callous Order. The Republic ultimately triumphed against the Eternal Fleet, leading to a clash on Korriban against Sycthian. __TOC__ Background Prelude On Dromund Kaas, the capital world of the True Sith Empire, Kaas City was in it's reconstruction process following an invasion at the hands of the Fallen Empire, which ensured merely days prior. Darth Imperius, in response, organized a meeting to discuss these matters, speaking with Nullhiles, Alexia and Kujo, talking about their next move. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Jedi mercenary Kaiden Fey contacted Jedi Master Vashii, asking her to dispose of the Mass Shadow Generator, which was brought to the Galactic Alliance and rebuilt in hopes of it helping them finally defeat the Fallen Empire. Later, Jedi Knight Orin Shan was training with combat droids, unusually aggressive. He then approached Endra Dr'aan in the medical bay, alongside Null. Unbeknownst to them, Alexia arrived outside the Jedi Temple, and attacked the Temple Guards. Orin and Null confronted Alexia, Orin attacking but was pushed back. Vashii joined the fight but Null calmed everyone down. Alexia then entered the Temple, making a mess but was approached by Jedi Kan Toth. Beginning of the Invasion Kan was then approached by mercenary Rex Korvac, who demanded payment from their previous errand. Kan refused to pay, causing Rex to snap and be dragged out, Null talking to him afterwards and Noman Karr arriving to set up the Source. Suddenly, however, the skies of Coruscant turned red, and a massive storm was brewing. A portal emerged, from it the Eternal Fleet, led by the Sovereign, began their invasion on the planet, decimating the city. The Temple was bombarded by the Eternal Fleet swarm, with a ship crashing into the temple. There, member of the Callous Order and Sith Traitor Kranak emerged, challenging Orin Shan and Vashii to fight him. Kaiden Fey arrived to join the fight as Noman, Kan, Alexia, Null and Rex began defending the Temple. Defense of Coruscant Another member of the Callous Order, King Gaea, arrived as well, fighting the wielder of the Havocsaber Kael Berand, who challenged him into a ferocious duel. Kaiden Fey then witnessed the arrival of another Eternal Fleet capital ship, where he could see the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz emerged and enter the Temple with a squadron of Elite Eternal Knights. After dueling the Jedi, alongside Vashii, Orin, Kan, it was Alexia who managed to injure the cyborg assailant, and damaged the Sovereign flagship. With the New Republic's efforts increasing and Coruscant's defenses overcoming the Fallen Empire's forces, the Eternal Fleet was soon defeated. However, despite this loss, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian arrived on Coruscant, challenging all of the Jedi to a showdown on Korriban that will decide the fate of the entire galaxy, confident in his ability to decimate them all. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts